The Week of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: On a rainy afternoon Haruhi unexpectedly tells Kyon that she doesn't want to see him anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

The Week of Haruhi Suzumiya

By: Angel Kamiya

Chapter 1

A few weeks had now passed since the cultural festival where we showed the movie that our club made. I still remembered all the disturbed faces of students that left the showing that day. The video will probably never be forgotten now and will be something that every new students hears rumors about for the next few years. I didn't know what to think after seeing the finished project but Haruhi of course had thought that it was a complete success. Nearly the entire school had heard of our club now, it made us even more well known. If the fliers, the website, and ads didn't help the movie certainly did.

I was walking through the hallway of the school heading upstairs to the clubroom that day. It had starting raining particularly hard and I wanted to stay there for a few hours before heading home, maybe play Othello with Koizumi. What I was also looking forward to was to admire Mikuru in one of her adorable outfits that she always wore during one of the meetings. Usually seeing her made me forget the fact that we all were probably going to get another crazy mission from Haruhi at any moment. The purpose of our club according to it's founder Haruhi was to look for time travelers, aliens and espers wherever possible. I could still remember how I had ended up as a member in the first place, what Haruhi did was pretty much force everyone there to join.

When I opened the door I saw that the only person already there was Yuki. The girl with the short hair sat there by the window reading a book like always. Like all the other female students attending the high school she wore a sailor looking blue and white uniform.

"Hello Nagato."

The girl looked up once and only nodded.

I pulled up a chair and sat by the large table at the center of the room. The heater was on so it wasn't too cold there. The computer that Haruhi had acquired was at the far side of the room on the desk currently turned off like it usually was. In fact if there had been more people there I would have thought that the club room could have almost been an actual classroom.

While I sat there I thought about how much homework I would be having that day. I was not looking forward to it.

The door suddenly opened and a cute girl with long hair walked inside. Like always Mikuru had tried to arrive on time but for some reason she had been a little late. That was what usually happened every afternoon.

"Hey Asahina-san."

Mikuru smiled warmly at me.

"Kyon-kun..." the girl replied, shyly walking over to the cabinet to look through the clothes that hung there. "How was your day?"

"It was great. Nothing bad happened at least."

There was a loud slamming sound that made me nearly get up from my seat as another person rushed into the room. Haruhi looking ever energetic and beautiful glanced around the small room like she was making sure who was actually there and who wasn't. Like always she wore her trademark yellow ribbon in her hair.

"Where the heck is Koizumi?" Haruhi demanded, throwing her backpack onto the floor. "I told everyone to be here today!"

"I don't know. Maybe he is busy with something?"

"What could be more important then this?"

"Can't we get started without him?" I asked, hopeful that she would not argue with me any further.

"Fine. This is too important to keep bottled up anymore!" Haruhi yelled, taking a seat and stared at me. "Do you guys remember when the last time we went looking for interesting things in town and actually found something?"

"Not for a while."

"Exactly! Finding nothing means that something huge is going to happen at any time now."

"That doesn't make any sense." I muttered.

Haruhi gave me an annoyed look and quickly stood up on the chair that she had been sitting at. I had to stare up at her to see that she was serious about this.

"We are leaving now. I hope you understand that."

"Where?"

"We are going to search the town today. Get your things."

"I don't believe this. It's pouring outside!"

Haruhi didn't seem to pay much attention to my complaint. It seemed she was determined to do what she had planned.

"Who here doesn't want to do a search outside today?" Haruhi asked, loudly.

I turned and looked at Mikuru who seemed like she was starting to raise her hand. However she quickly froze when she realized that Haruhi was glaring at her. Mikuru began shaking visibly while putting her hand down. There was no way she was going to argue with the chief.

Yuki was still sitting there on her chair reading. It seemed like she didn't want to disagree either or she had simply hadn't overheard my argument with Haruhi.

"Haruhi, don't you-"

"Well it looks like the club agrees." the girl interrupted, crossing her arms. "Not that the vote would have mattered."

I had to write down the message telling Koizumi where we were going to be at. The four of us left not long after that. Luckily we had two umbrellas with us. The ones that didn't bring them were Mikuru and Haruhi. Mikuru had apparently forgotten to bring hers to school with her. I didn't found out until later that Haruhi had simply decided not to bring her umbrella to experience what it would be like to walk in the rain and see if she would catch a cold or not.

We had decided to split up in groups of two. We didn't have to draw straws this time since for some reason Haruhi insisted on going with me. I tried to keep my mouth shut since I was trying to figure out why she was acting so suspiciously. In fact she had started acting suspiciously ever since I first saw her that morning like she was planning something. For some reason she kept staring at me like I was interesting.

When we were alone Haruhi suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me towards her. I would have crashed against her if I hadn't been able to stop myself on time.

"What did you do that for?"

"I want to speak to you privately Kyon."

"That's why you brought me to this place? Why didn't you do that before school?"

"I couldn't risk any of the other students overhearing us. Now are we going to talk or not?"

"This better be something important. What are we standing out in the rain for?"

"It is. I wanted to tell you that I'm kicking you out of our club!"

I stopped breathing for a few moments. I wasn't sure I had heard her correctly.

"What... what is this all about?"

"I know that you have been thinking about Mikuru. You have been staring at her constantly and daydreaming. It's been seriously interfering with my duties!"

"You are the one who decided to dress her up in bunny suits and maid costumes to draw attention to the club."

"Whatever. You are free now. I don't ever want to see you again!"

Any other time I might have been too startled to respond but I felt responsible for Haruhi. In fact I now considered her a friend. There was also the fact that Haruhi could be very dangerous with the powers that she didn't know that she had. I didn't want to leave the club since that meant I couldn't watch over her and make sure she didn't get into trouble.

As Haruhi quickly turned to leave, I managed to grab a hold of her arm. Haruhi didn't even turn back to look at me so I didn't see her face.

"Wait! Haruhi what do I have to do to change your mind?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend for a while."

"Wha... what?"

"Kyon! Don't stand there like that like a statue. What do you say?"

I didn't know what to say. Was Haruhi actually serious about this? Was this one of her big jokes that only she got and no one else? This was the last thing that I had expected to happen that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The only thing that I could think of was how completely unprepared I had been. Did Haruhi pretend to kick me out so she could make this impossible demand? Afterwards I started thinking about what could possibly have been going on with Haruhi that was making her more unpredictable then usual. I wanted to ask her a million questions. Didn't she once tell me that she wasn't interested in normal humans? If my memories were right she had dropped every boyfriend she has ever had, according to rumors there was one that only lasted five minutes. I was finding it very hard to speak for some reason.

"You what?"'

"Kyon! Don't tell me you have a girlfriend already?"

Haruhi glared at me looking very annoyed. I always thought that Haruhi overreacted when she didn't get the kind of answer that she wanted. I quickly realized what I was thinking about and I shook my head. This was a bad idea.

"Why do you want a boyfriend, I thought you were too busy for normal humans."

"This doesn't have anything to do with you." Haruhi answered, looking away from me.

Yeah like I believe that.

How could this have nothing to do with me? Haruhi was asking me to be her boyfriend. I really wanted to say no but I was afraid that she would really hurt me or something.

"Well? What does it have to do with?"

"I can't believe you! You are making this so difficult. Well if you must know I have friend that I knew from a long time ago visiting me. I haven't seen her for years and want to show her how happy I am. I don't think she will be here for more then a week. After she is gone you will be just my subordinate again"

It really felt like Haruhi was being serious about this. Who was this mysterious childhood friend that she was speaking about?

"Why didn't you ask Koizumi?"

Haruhi gave me an annoyed look like I was stupid or something.

"You can't be serious about asking me this. Koizumi isn't my type."

Koizumi wasn't her type but I was. I didn't know where to be flattered or jealous of Koizumi for not being asked to be involved in one of Haruhi's crazy schemes.

I started hearing footsteps of some people approaching, before I could turn around to see who it was I felt Haruhi grab me by the front of my shirt and yank me forward. I would have fell onto the ground if Haurhi hasn't been standing there in front of me. While I stood there against Haruhi I felt my arms automatically wrapped around her. I didn't even realize what I was doing at first!

"Kyon-kun! What... what are you doing?" Mikuru asked, shocked.

I quickly pull myself off of Haruhi and tried to tell them that it was all Haruhi's doing but I realized that I couldn't get out a single word.

"I guess we can't hide it anymore Kyon! It looks like you two will be the first to know. Kyon and I are now officially a couple!" Haruhi announced, happily.

There were no words to describe what I was feeling.

"What?" Mikuru replied, looking like she was close to tears.

Mikuru quickly turned and ran off. Leaving the three of us standing there. Nagato stood there not making a sound, like she was waiting for me to say something.

"I wonder what her problem is..." Haruhi commented, not saying much more. "Well we better be getting back. Our search is over for the day."

I didn't want to leave yet. I wanted to see where Mikuru was at!

"I'll get Ashaina."

"What? Why?"

"It's not safe for Ashaina to be out here like this all by herself."

"Whatever. Just be back at the club room in one hour, we haven't finished yet."

I watched as they left. After they were gone I started running across the street looking for where Mikuru was at. It took me nearly half an hour before I finally found her. The girl was couched on the ground near a book store. It seemed like she was thinking hard about something.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I ran off like that Kyon-kun."

"It's okay. I was just worried about you."

I took off my jacket and put it over her.

"You and Suzumiya-san are finally together now. I knew the day would come..."

"What are you saying?"

"Oh... oh no! I wasn't supposed to... I can't believe I did that."

I didn't quiet understand what she was trying to tell me. It suddenly hit me. Mikuru was from the future which meant that she probably already knew that this was going to happen. It seemed she knew that Haruhi would try something crazy like this.

"Don't worry. From what my friends have told me Haruhi will probably grow tired of me before the end of tomorrow."

Mikuru didn't look at me or say anything. Instead she sat there looking at the ground. I thought about putting my arms around her but then I quickly realized that Haruhi might suddenly arrive where we were and see what I was doing. It was be especially bad during that time since she had forced me to be her boyfriend. I didn't want to cause any more trouble with Ashaina since Haruhi would very likely treat her even worse at school if she saw what was going on.

"Kyon-kun... do you like Suzumiya-san?"

I remembered kissing Haruhi once but that had been because at the time that was the only thing that could save the world. I never thought much about it since then. It wasn't that it was bad or anything, in fact it was almost pleasant but something I didn't want to experience anytime soon. Haruhi had likely forgotten about that herself since she really considered it a nightmare.

I didn't want to answer Ashaina's question.

"I think we need to leave."

Mikuru turned and looked at me with an adorable expression. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that she was so radiant at times. If Haruhi hadn't been watching my back whenever I was around her I probably would have asked her out already...

"Yes, maybe you are right. It would be better if Suzumiya-san doesn't get mad at you for being gone too long."

The two of us got up. I wanted to say something else but I realized that Mikuru probably didn't want to be disturbed anymore then she already was.

When we got back to the school it seemed that nearly everyone was gone now. As Mikuru and I made our way inside I saw a couple of people looking at me like I had done something outrageous. I wanted to ask they what their problem was but I was intent on getting back on time to see Haruhi. There was no way I was going to be late this time.

Arriving at the club room I was just about to open the door when it opened by itself. It was Haruhi. Haruhi was glaring at the two of us like we had done something wrong. I saw that Nagato was standing there by the window looking outside. Mikuru quickly hid behind me like Haruhi was going to grab her or something. Haruhi ran up to where we were standing.

"One minute late! Penalty!"

"I can't believe you..."

"What took the two of you so long?" Haruhi asked, her hands on her hips.

"Traffic was bad. It took a while."

"Well no matter. As long as you two are here it's fine."

Before I knew what was going on Haruhi had already reached forward and grabbed onto Mikuru's shoulders. Mikuru let out a scream of terror as she fell forward helplessly while Haruhi started undressing her. There were tears falling down her face. I saw that Mikuru was wearing a pink bra that evening.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Mikuru let out another scream and I quickly ran out of the room. I waited there for a while wishing that Haruhi would stop doing that whenever Mikuru arrived there without having changed. I only went back inside after making sure that Mikuru had finished changing.

Mikuru looked at me embarrassingly while Haruhi stood there by the computer. There on her arm was the red band that announced to everyone that she was the chief.

"Okay everyone. We have a new case."

"What would that be?" I asked, taking a seat.

"Koizumi has not been coming to school for two days now. Our new mission is to find out what's going on."

Have things really been that slow?

"Why didn't you just ask the teacher where he is?"

"It seems that even he doesn't know. This is really weird, I mean he hasn't told us that he would be taking these two days off. We must investigate tomorrow if he doesn't show up. As a member of his club we must see to it that he keeps attending!"

__

You are more concerned about him not showing up during the club meetings then his own health aren't you?

"If you say so..." I muttered.

I wasn't worried about Koizumi yet, since the guy could take care of himself.

"Well this meeting is over. Everyone can leave now except for Kyon."

I watched as both Nagato and Mikuru left leaving the two of us there. I really wished that I could have gone with them.

"I hope that this won't take long Haruhi."

"This won't. I was wondering where you are going to take me out to tomorrow. I have to know when to get ready."

"What? Take you out?"

"Of course. That's what two people do when they are dating don't they?"

I looked at her not believing what was going on. I thought that she would just want me to carry her books around with her or something.

"I... I thought we were only pretending."

"You didn't really expect to just stand around me for a week did you? I mean you do that all the time. Make sure you get ready for tomorrow night."

As I listened to her talk I remembered why I never thought about asking Haruhi to be my girlfriend. The entire thing about dating Haruhi really seemed like it would be more trouble then it was worth. It was starting to feel like I was going to have a very long week.


End file.
